The Son of Severus Snape
by Vozana666
Summary: This was for my friends birthday. And I thought it was good enough to post on here. So please; no flames and please review after reading! Harry&SnapeFatherSon type thing.


The Son of Severus Snape.

I was there when he was born, his mother crying out in pain, pushing and soon enough I could see my first born son.

Harry.

Lily held the small bundle in her arms, holding him close to her chest and rocking the boy slightly, smiling at the little child who's cries were slowing fading away.

The small tuft of hair the boy already had defined that he was going to have my hair, hopefully cleaner, but yet, still the same.

When it came to my turn to hold my son, I hesitated.

What if I didn't let go?

At that time I was still working for the Dark Lord and if said Lord found out I was a spy, surely my family would be in danger. If I held my son, I may grow attached.

So I refused, saying that I felt a little faint. Lily looked at me with a look in her eye suggesting she knew better. But she didn't resent my decision.

That's what I loved about Lily, she always understood.

As the next few months went by, we all pretended that Harry was James's son, him and Lily already gotten married for the illusion due to the fact that Lily wanted a family. The werewolf and Black were overjoyed, if you will, and kept calling James, "You filthy dog."

I didn't hang around, I hardly saw my son, once again, I didn't think I could do it due to the fact that I may get attached.

I regret that now.

A few months later, Harry was now one years old and it was Halloween.

I was 'enjoying' the Halloween festivities (if you call hearing your door getting knocked constantly by many overjoyed, excited and hyper children) when I got an owl from Dumbledore.

_Come see me immediately._

_~Albus._

I knew straight away this was something serious. I hurriedly left and went to the closest apparation point I could, apparating to Hogsmeade where I walked up to the local school, Hogwarts.

By the time I got to the Headmasters office, Dumbledore was already pacing, looking grave.

'Lily and James Potter have been murdered,' Dumbledore said bluntly, hardly allowing me to sit on a chair before breaking the news.

I grabbed onto something near me, I had no idea what is was and supported myself with it.

Lily. Dead.

'Your son is alive.'

'How did you-?' I began to ask before Dumbledore cut me off.

'Severus; you honestly thought I didn't know? Of course I knew that Harry was yours.'

I just nodded.

A few more minutes after Dumbledore explained what had happened, I ran back to Hogsmeade and apparated to Lily's home in Godric's Hollow. When I got there, the house roof top was caved in, the fence was bent at an odd angle and Severus could hear a wailing from inside.

'Harry!'

I ran into the house, only noticing that the door was hanging off its hinges an ran up the stairs to where the wailing was coming from. When I got there, a sight I was hoping not to see was met.

Lily, lying dead, face facing the ground and his son, sitting in his cot, crying.

With a mysteriously lightning shaped scar on his head.

I fell to the ground, landing on my knees and delicately lifted Lily's limp body onto my lap, tears in my eyes, I no longer heard Harry crying, only my heartbeat growing quicker and quicker.

'Lily, please be alive!' I sobbed, even though I knew for a fact that she was dead.

My one true love, she was gone.

(~*~*~)

I was now known as the sour potions professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My son, unknown to the fact that he was indeed my son, was in his first year of Hogwarts. He, like his mother, had been put into Gryffindor, which was a relief for Severus.

He didn't want his son to be like him.

Harry had been made seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, youngest team member to be chosen in a century, seeing as the school normally didn't allow first years to be Quidditch members. But Dumbledore had made an exception.

I was un-doubtfully proud, but I was also worried.

Quidditch, even though when just played between school students, was a dangerous sport, especially for a first year who inconveniently had been raised in the muggle world and was still learning and getting used to the magical world.

The boy was stubborn and had already given cheek to me in my own class.

Now I knew what it was like to have my own cheek thrown in my face.

My father said it would happen to me one day.

(*~*~*)

Harry may be Gryffindor, but he definitely had his Slytherin side.

Well, that's what showed in his second year.

After the 'little' scare that Harry gave including that bloody rock they called the 'Philosopher's Stone' I had hoped for my son to have a normal life, even with his little fame.

But alas; no.

It was at the end of Harry's second year and the boy had landed himself in the hospital again due to Quidditch, had claimed that he had been hearing voices, the whole bloody school found out he could talk to snakes and that he was a Parslemouth and to top it all off, he found the Chamber of Secrets which most of the professors had been attempting for years and had once again, nearly died.

Harry was nothing but trouble.

That's what happens I guess when you get a mixture of Lily Evans with myself.

A bloody kid who is almost likely to die at any second.

(*~*~*)

Third year, just as tiresome as the other two, the boy, once again having his own little wild adventure with his two Gryffindor colleges. Which I seemed to have failed mentioning.

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

With this Dynamic Trio there was always bound to be some sort of problem.

Well; that's what I assume. But I know I'm right if the last two years and this one which is hardly over has been any example.

This year, his lay about godfather had been rumoured to want to murder him and of course, Harry, having already been warned not to go after him by Arthur Weasley, went after him as soon as he found out that he was his godfather and that he had been friends with boy his mother and his..."father."

For once, I was the one who attempted to save my own sons skin. Getting powerfully disarmed. So powerful I was rendered unconscious.

Brilliant.

(*~*~*)

So; this year, my son got entered in the bloody twi-wizard tournament. Sounds quite easy. Unless you count the few deaths caused by the event in the previous years.

Luckily. Harry did not die, but another student did, whom Harry was starting to slowly become friends with I guess by the way he reacted. And the Dark Lord had returned.

So; Harry could be seen acting slightly depressed lately.

Not something I truly enjoyed seeing.

I wish I could talk to him. As a father.

But; it turns out I'm one of his most hated professors.

I figured that out ages ago.

At the funeral of the other boy, I could see Miss. Granger crying lightly into my sons shoulder.

I see my Harry getting a girlfriend very soon.

The last few days of the term were quieter than the other ones, everyone was still in mourning of the Hufflepuff boy Cedric and still in a slightly tired mood after the exciting events for the past few months.

Not that it really mattered to me. I for one was enjoying the peace and quiet.

(*~*~*)

Harry's fifth year was worse by far.

He had lost his only father figure and Harry presumed that it was his own fault.

Though; I believe it is mine.

Harry had gone to the ministry of magic, trying to find his apparently kidnapped godfather, to find out it had all been a hoax, a plan to lure Harry to the ministry of magic and get him to get the prophecy for the Dark Lord himself.

Harry had refused, realized his mistake, but his idiotic godfather, also a Gryffindor, had come to attempt to save Harry and had instead gotten himself killed by his own cousin; Bellatrix Lestrange. One of the Dark Lord's most faithful followers.

Harry, wanting to seek revenge, had attempted to crucio then insane woman but had failed, making the woman mock him even more, not only for his loss of friend and father figure, but for failure to produce enough hate to even cause someone the slightest amount of pain.

When Harry, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom (a fellow Gryffindor), Weasley (the girl one, I think her names Ginny) and Lovegood (some insane Ravenclaw) were all returned to Hogwarts, Harry was automatically taken to Dumbledore's office.

I haven't been informed what happened next, but I know a few hours later I walked into a trashed office and a saddened Dumbledore who looked as if he had aged at least twenty more years.

(*~*~*)

Dumbledore's dead.

I killed him.

Harry despises me even more.

And yet still doesn't know I am his father.

All year Dumbledore has been up to something, having secret meetings with my son, I have asked numerous times what, but I haven't been informed.

I left along with Draco Malfoy, a friend of mines son, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback.

The killing of Dumbledore had to be done.

I was asked by him to do so.

After I left, I don't know much of what happened, but it was in newspapers the next day.

Of course.

I chucked the daily prophet as soon as I saw the front page.

(*~*~*)

I am now the headmaster of Hogwarts. Much to most of the staffs annoyance. They all think I am a traitor.

Not that I care about that; I am more worried about my son.

Him and his friends didn't appear on the train or at Hogwarts.

Thought; wherever they are is probably safest. Death Eaters are now running around Hogwarts, torturing as many students as they can with false punishments. Especially the muggleborns and first years.

(*~*~*)

The war is over. Voldemort is gone and Harry is alive.

And getting married.

I hide at the back knowing that no one will be able to see me even if I hadn't been using a disillusionment charm.

Harry and Ginny Weasley stand at the altar, Harry saying his vows, perfectly as I expected he would. And Weasley just staring at him as he said them.

I had always hated this part of weddings, but I told myself I would come to my sons wedding.

Even if said son still doesn't know that I am his father yet.

Ron Weasley stands at Harry's side as his best man and Hermione Granger stands at Ginny's, being her maid of honor.

'You may now kiss the bride.'

I watch as my son kisses the woman he is bound to be with for the rest of his life.

If he doesn't make the same mistakes I did. Which I know he won't seeing as we're not under the same circumstances.

The crowd around me applauds and everyone starts making their way to the reception. I don't wish to go, so I leave.

I saw my son get married.

That was enough for me.

(*~*~*)

By the time I passed away, Harry already had his hands tied with two children, both extremely like him in some intensity.

Before I died, I made a will, leaving everything I owned to Harry and a short explanation of why and how things had happened.

What caused me to be this way at the moment, dying in a hospital bed, was because of a potions experiment gone wrong. I knew it was going to happen one day.

The nurse had just left my room after helping me sit up and fluffing my pillows when an unexpected guest walked into my hospital room.

Harry.

'I know. I know who you are,' Harry said, sitting in an empty chair that had been left beside my bed in case of visitors.

'How-?'

'Who cares about how, why did you not tell me?' Harry exclaimed, tears welling in his green eyes.

So much like his mothers.

'I couldn't.'

'What, was it too dangerous? Too dangerous to inform me that I was your son!'

I looked away.

That was exactly it.

'You should have just told me dad.'

I turned to look at the boy quickly when I heard what he called me, causing me to get a short pain in my neck but it didn't matter.

'I couldn't,' I said again, 'The Dark Lord-'

'Call him Voldemort,' Harry said sharply.

I sighed.

'Voldemort was strong at the time. I didn't want him to take away the only family I had. When I found out your mother was dead, I knew for sure I wasn't going to inform you that I was your real father. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I got attached to you and I lost you.'

Harry started silently crying now.

'You're a bloody fool you know that.'

I smirked at that.

How many times had I called my son that?

To have the insult returned on my death bed was quite amusing.

'I got the will early if you were wondering how I knew,' Harry said.

I nodded.

Harry shifted forward for a moment and suddenly lay his head on my chest, hugging me.

'I love you dad.'

Definitely something I hadn't been expecting.

I closed my eyes, relishing in the warmth.

My sons.

And he knew he was my son.

And he wasn't mad, or ashamed, or confused. He had taken it surprisingly well.

(*~*~*)

Harry watched as his father's eyes closed. Knowing that his father wasn't merrily going to sleep.

He was. But for the rest of Harry's life.

Then and there Harry began to sob on his father's chest, he couldn't feel the man's heart beat anymore and knew that his real life father was gone.

Harry sat up and took out the letter that had come with his father's will and read it out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

_You're most likely wondering why I am writing you this. I haven't seen you for the last...I haven't seen you for many years._

_Enclosed in this letter is my will. You have inherited all my things. Your REAL birth certificate and another letter explaining the rest._

_I will stop this letter here, so you can read on and discover everything else for yourself._

_~ Severus Snape._

Harry wiped away a tear and opened the other letter.

_Me and your mother were once a couple. _

_We weren't married, but we were in love enough to not have to get married to show our love to the few who were allowed to view it._

_When I heard your mother was pregnant with you, I was overjoyed. _

_You were my first and only child Harry._

_You are my son._

_And I; your biological father._

_You may not accept it now, but in a few years, hopefully you will understand the precautions I had to take, the reasons I didn't tell you and the other things along with it._

_I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you sooner._

_Love, _

_Dad. _

Harry folded both letters and put them both in his pocket.

'Mr. Potter, you'll have to leave now,' said a nurse that walked in.

'It's not Potter. It's Snape,' was all Harry said before leaving the room, leaving a astonished nurse behind to take care of his father's body.

Harry left the hospital, crying silently again.

Knowing he had truthfully lost his last known relative.

(*The*End*)

**Happy Birthday to my friend Cara, I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you cried (I feel like a bitch, but this is payback for your stupid fanfic that you wrote on my birthday)**

**For the others who read this. I hope you liked it and please; NO FLAMES!**

**Thank you for reading; please review**


End file.
